


Somewhere over the fucking rainbow

by Lior123hpspn



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lior123hpspn/pseuds/Lior123hpspn
Summary: So I don't like shipping in real life. Tbh I was bored and o think they would make a hot couple.So, basically in this fic Tom and Harrison are secretly dating. Zendaya accidentally come into their room (cause of course they forgot to close the door) and films them.





	Somewhere over the fucking rainbow

Harrison looked at Tom. The boy with the pretty eyes who he loved. His boyfriend. Thank god Tom insisted they will share a bed. "we are best friends we can share a bed guys, no need for another room." He tried to persuade them. They wanted to get out as a couple but in the same time they remembered the kids in school laughing at them just for being really close. They came out to their parents each, every time. Harrison looked at the wall fearfully. he still remembered the tremors in his body as they came out to Tom's parents. Tom even didn't tell his brothers, he was afraid they would hate him, so Harrison did like him.

"What?" Tom asked Harrison who was staring at him for a while. 

"I'm just looking at your beautiful face." He said as he gently stroked Tom's hair.

"I'm bored". Tom blurted out after a few minutes of light hair strokes. "Maybe I'm thirsty too". He added. 

"What are you thirsty for?" Harrison asked. At the same time Tom got closer to him and started kissing his neck, moving up until he found his mouth. "That" Tom moaned out. Harrison kissed him with growing passion. In a second they turned upside down, now Tom was down while Harrison was over him. Harrison began to spread little kisses behind Tom's ear and started to go down to his neck. Tom felt Harrison's lips suck softly his neck, what has led to little moans from him. "What do you want from me Tom?" Harrison asked groaning loudly. Tom looked at him yearningly "I want your cock in my arse. I want you to fuck me so hard that today I won't be able to sit down. I want you to cum in me to I can feel your sweet spilling inside of me." Harrison stared at him with a smile and said, "As you wish." 

Harrison turned Tom carefully, now Tom was lying on his stomach turning his ass toward Harrison so Harrison could to as he pleased. In a brief moment Harrison took off Tom's underwear leaving Tom completely naked. Harrison took off his clothes quickly, not before he made sure Tom really wanted that. " I do daddy, right now I fucking need you" Tom whispered in a longing tone. It was pretty clear that he wanted and needed it now. Harrison gently pushed his cock into Tom's ass. To the feeling of Harrison's cock, Tom began to let out loud groans. "come on daddy, ride me, ride me like if I was a horse." Tom declared in a sexy demanding voice. In response Harrison started to hump him harder. Tom gave himself to Harrison, to the feeling of Harrison's dick being pushed in his ass. "I'm going to cum" Harrison announced after a while. "so, cum mate," Tom said gasping, "I told you I wanted your cum in my arse, yesterday I only got to taste it in my mouth." Tom said with a little laugh referring to last night blowjob that didn't develop into anything because of their fatigue. 

Meanwhile Zendaya was doing a live stream. She got up early and was bored. She thought she could bother Tom and Harrison. If they are still asleep, she thought, she could wake them up with a loud noise or she will pour a glass of water over them. She wanted to film their reaction. She thought it would be a lovely prank. She got closer to their room. She still didn't understand why they shared a room. She supposed Tom didn't want to alone, it was kind of understandable. She stood in front of their room. She heard moans from the room. In this time, she didn't think those were Tom's groans. The only thing that she thought was holy shit they are watching porn! At this point she forgot her phone was still recording. She opened slowly the door which was unlocked?! She put one foot in front of the door, and that was enough. It was enough for her to see Harrison fucking Tom. It was enough for her phone to record them. 

"What the hell?" She screamed in confusion. Then she remembered that her phone was still filming. She turned it off quickly smiling in panic.

Harrison got out of Tom's ass quickly. In seconds he managed to cover them with a blanket. Tom in the meantime looked at Zendaya with a shocked look. "What do you mean what the hell? Why you came here? " He muttered aggressively.

"First of all, how I was supposed to know you were having sex? And if you are having sex maybe keep your fucking door locked?! She yelled at Tom. 

Tom still looked unhappy but he looked less angry than before. Then he remembered Zendaya came in with her phone. "Please tell me you weren't filming? "Tom asked anxiously. He knew that if she filmed it he would have to come out. He wasn't ready for it, al least not yet. 

Zendaya looked at the floor. She didn't say a word. The truth was she didn't know what to say. She knew she fucked up, she also knew it wasn't entirely her fault. 

"So you were filming?" Tom sighed. He looked at Harrison with a worried look. He kissed him lightly on the lips and said heavily "We'll have to dress up and shot a video to explain." Then he turned his head to Zendaya and gave her a look that said we need our privacy. 

But before she could do that Harry and Sam stormed into the room screaming like to little shits "My fucking eyes are burning". Then they stopped and looked at Tom. Tom feels his heart beating faster. He was afraid of their reaction. Their opinion was important to him. Harry gave him a disappointed look while Sam smiled with delight. For Tom's surprise Harry pulled money out of his pocket and passed it to Sam. "I thought you were dating Zendaya!" Harry said half laughing and half surprised. Sam just stood there and continued to smile. "It obvious he is gay…" He said with a smirk. 

"good for you for understanding ". Tom muttered impatiently. "I never thought I would have this conversation naked but I'm glad you ok with this. Let's hope paddy would be fine with this too. Now in the name of lucifer get out please? We just had sex, in this whole little talk things are different for us"

Harry looked at Sam and he seemed to stop himself from laughing. "He means he is still hard" He whispered to Sam hoping everyone would hear him. 

"out". Tom yelled at him in frustration.

After they dressed up and got ready for the day they sat down to have the explain everything. They recorded the conversation so they won't have to explain it twice. 

"So, how did you two got together? Zendaya asked wonderingly. 

"Well" Harrison managed to answer before Tom. "I realized I was gay when I was seventeen. Tom realized it a year before me. We were friends before as you know. It was a dark night. We were already very good friends by then, we never thought that maybe our feeling for each other are more than just friends. I remember us standing in the moon light. It was the start of the spring. That night we were taking a walk because it was cold. We walked next to each other, at one point our hands converged and we found ourselves holding hands. When that happened, we stopped our walk and looked deep into each other's eyes. Our eyes sparkled together in yearning. Love was clearly in our eyes. Our faces moved slowly closer to each other until we found our lips on each other."

Tom started to laugh. "And that is why I should tell our story and not author Harrison"

"fuck you" Harrison said sourly.

"Want to?" Tom asked him sarcastically.

Harrison who was hugging Tom while they were sitting together on the couch pulled Tom into a kiss. "Maybe later" He said. "definitely later" Tom corrected.


End file.
